


Consequences

by BackattheBein



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 17:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BackattheBein/pseuds/BackattheBein
Summary: Roman feels -- no, he knows -- that what they did was right. His father, however, has other ideas, like following the law unquestioningly. But, the deed has been done, and therefore, Logan must pay the consequences. Ever the chivalrous prince, Roman gets in the way, and now they both may end up suffering for it.From the whump prompt: "dragged away"





	Consequences

**Author's Note:**

> If you know anything about me, you know that I am secretly (or not so) an angst gremlin. This is my first (hopefully of many) submission for Whumptober 2019, which is where I torture my sweet sweet Sanders boys, even though I openly proclaim I would never. Enjoy!

“You know the rules as well as I do, Roman.”

“Patton was dying, father! There was no other way! You can’t just – ”

“If we gave every person an exception to each of our laws – which, need I remind you, were put in place by your great-great grandfather, founder of our strong nation – then society would crumble.”

“But,” Roman started, fists clenching and unclenching, fighting the desire to tear his hair out. “But, not even if – but what about – ” He swallowed thickly.

“Why do you even care so much, boy? Will we need another Court Mage? Yes, but they are quite replaceable, as is any servant of the king, really.”

Roman’s eyes burned. “But … it’s Logan,” he choked out, barely a whisper.

His father, on the other hand, was now leafing through a small stack of papers. He briefly glanced up to see his son, still frozen almost stock still in front of him. He threw the papers down onto the table next to his throne, making Roman jump.

“I understand you are upset, Roman, but there is really nothing I can do. We must follow the laws. And besides, I have already sent for him to be collected.”

Roman’s blood ran cold. “Collected?”

The king rolled his eyes. “Yes, of course. To be taken away, and soon then to be punished. It’s for the – come back here! Roman!”

Tears burned their way down Roman’s face, his father’s voice fading as he bolted to the mage’s chambers. Even with blurry vision, he knew the way; he’d roamed these halls his entire life, and over the last few years this particular section had become his refuge.

_No no no no_, Roman’s mind was spinning frantically. He still hadn’t processed what exactly might be happening to Logan at this very moment. He desperately hoped that if he just ran fast enough, he wouldn’t have to wonder nor witness it.

Adrenaline from fear as much as anger pushed him on, even as he nearly nicked his shoulder on a sudden harsh left turn. If ever there was a time for an exception, this ought to have been it! Patton, his dearest friend (whose mother was a member of the Royal Court), had fallen unexpectedly ill almost two weeks ago. Every healer in the kingdom had been brought in, and even a few alleged miracle workers from across the country. None had been able to cure the ailment.

As Patton’s condition had worsened, Virgil, his older brother, had begun to panic more and more. Virgil and Logan had spent countless hours holed up in the library together, with Logan mostly researching into the early morning hours when he would eventually collapse, and Virgil panicking himself into a similar exhaustion. Being the tight-knit family unit that they were, seeing how worried Logan and Virgil were only exacerbated Roman’s worry, and all of them were walking on thin ice regarding their own health after two weeks of all-nighters.

It was the blood that finally broke them. From the very beginning, Logan had staunchly refused to consider any kind of dark or illegal magic, citing his moral code as both a sworn Court Mage (the youngest in a century) and his personal beliefs.

Then, just days ago, Patton had coughed up blood. His skin had lost all color,his life force fading at a rate that terrified the others.

Roman turned the last corner, finally reaching the thick wooden door to the mage’s study. The scuff marks on the front suggested it had been kicked open.

> ** _"It's too risky, L," Virgil had warned them just an evening ago. It seemed ages had passed since then. _ **
> 
> ** _Logan had fallen asleep on top of some old tomes of dark magic in the library that night. As soon as Virgil had seen the books he'd shaken Logan roughly until he awoke with a start._ **
> 
> ** _"I understand, Virgil," Logan had signed after he’d calmed somewhat. There had been a maturity and a fire in his eyes that spoke volumes. "But it might be the only way."_ **

Roman threw his hands against the door. It made a resounding smack as it hit the wall, and shocked the group of guards in the room making their way out the side door.

The two men at the rear of the pack turned, drawing their swords, while the rest of them continued on their way.

The smack had made Logan, who was otherwise leaving peacefully and dignified, jump about a foot in the air. He turned to see what had caused the commotion.

"Drop your weapons!" Roman belted, chest heaving. He took his best defensive stance just feet in front of the two guards, realizing that he had no weapon of his own to lever against them.

"Prince Roman," one spoke with thinly-veiled annoyance. "We have orders from the king."

"You well know the penalty, Your Highness," the other replied in a snarky tone.

"Roman, please," Logan finally spoke up, every part of him imploring Roman to not do something he would regret.

Roman fixed his glare on the guards; if he looked at the man he loved right now, all his resolve would surely disappear.

Logan suddenly felt like his skin was buzzing. His head was spinning, moving through possible scenarios as the tense standoff silently continued, each vision somehow worse than the last.

"Let him go," Roman spoke, sounding more like a plea than a regal command.

"If you do not stand down," the first guard started, even more annoyed than before, "then we will have no choice. You cannot go against the king's orders and win, little prince."

Normally Roman would balk at anyone speaking so unkindly to him. Logan only noticed the other's hands begin to tremble. _Do something!_ Logan's mind was screaming at him.

He cleared his throat, and suddenly, all eyes were on him. His fingers fidgeted with the ends of the rope that bound his wrists together. Mentally he tried to steel himself.

"Leave him be," he addressed the group. "I accept the consequences of my actions. Don't let him get caught up in this." Then, he turned directly to face Roman. 

So many things to say flew through his head; things he'd wanted to say, things he'd felt he would always have the time to say but never the courage, things he should say that very well may be his last words, at least to Roman.

"Please," his voice cracked.

Their hearts were breaking in tandem. The guards couldn't have cared less.

Suddenly, Roman was charging, fists balled. One fist managed to make contact with the face of the guard standing closest to him, and came with an audible crunching sound. 

The other guards reacted instantly, rushing forward to subdue the prince. Logan's cry went ignored as four built men descended on Roman, two grabbing his arms to restrain him and one landing an equal blow to his face. 

Logan squirmed and struggled trying to get out of the hold of the guards keeping him in place. He didn’t even notice the tears streaming down his face as he struggled, to no avail. "Let me go! Please! Don't hurt him!" he begged.

Wholly outnumbered, Roman went down quickly, forced onto the floor by the weight of the guards attacking him. His forehead smacked against the floor, and his vision swam as he cried out.

He couldn't put up a fight while on the ground if he tried, with four bulky men on top of him crushing every breath out of his lungs, and consciousness fading fast. 

The last thing he saw as his eyes slipped shut was Logan, his love, his everything, desperately trying to claw his way free and screaming himself hoarse.

"Roman!" Logan cried. "Roman, no! Ro, no please!"

One of the guards, being tired of the mage's struggles, simply threw him over their shoulder and began to trudge away. 

Logan could only watch through heaving sobs as Roman's body was dragged away by the guards while he was escorted to his own fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave kudos or a comment, they are the lifeblood of writers. Or come yell at me on tumblr @backatthebein


End file.
